


【锤基】充电（双性基，雷神充电器）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of godly powers, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Other, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 雷神电池，一节更比充电器强，邪神认证王室用品。（原来发在杂七杂八里的一篇，后来考虑到tag的原因，整合了一下单独拎出来重发了。）（（对，是重发，不是新篇……））
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610626
Kudos: 10





	【锤基】充电（双性基，雷神充电器）

**Author's Note:**

> 内含：双性基，养兄弟乱伦，按摩棒，神力滥用

“嗯？怎么不动了？”

身下的震动忽然告一段落，Thor奇怪地低头，右手开始捣鼓插在Loki腿间的按摩棒。后者不耐烦地哼唧了两声，两个人的高潮都触手可及，玩具偏偏这时罢工了，那种急躁感不是没尝过的人能体会得到的。

“啧，大概是没电了。”Thor不得不把插在Loki屁股里的勃起先抽出来，才拿出了那根掉链子的小工具。“上一次用完没有充电吗？”

“负责清洗的人是你才对吧？”两个洞都没有了宝贝可含的Loki语气也凌厉起来，“赶紧想办法！”

他哥闻言眨眨眼睛，无辜地搔搔下巴。“唔……但是火神宮没有备用电池啊。我要是现在提出去闪电宮找到电池再回来换上，你会不会用刀捅死我？”

邪神已经一口咬中他的前臂，警告这个傻大个想都不用想。

“那怎么办啊。”雷神耍无赖地摊开手，勃起还在胯下跳动，只是能看见自己足智多谋的弟弟吃亏的机会实在不多，让他一时间甚至压抑住了高潮的渴望。“要不就先插一个穴？”

Loki只恨自己没有獠牙，否则真想咬穿这个笨蛋的猪蹄子。“才不要，你不会自己手动来啊！没有电了就自己发力呗！”

他的意思是让Thor用手来捣那根按摩棒，因为这个意外，他下体酝酿的两个高潮好像一辆即将攀到顶峰的过山车，明明再往前一点点就可以感受下滑的失重快感，但发动机偏偏在这时断了电，硬生生让过山车僵在了原地，碍于地心引力开始逐渐下滑。“快点！！再不继续没感觉了都！！”邪神暴躁地狠掐他哥的胸肌，屁股努力顶了顶，希望一张一合的两朵小花可以把肉棒吸引回来。

他这样一提醒，Thor还真的想到一个馊主意。“我知道了。”他低声应下，专心致志地先把没电的按摩棒插了进去，又用手掐住两瓣滑溜溜的臀肉，勃起也顶进后面的洞。Loki享受得直哼哼，一下就被推回了原来的高度，享受得脚趾都扭曲了。Thor边缓缓抽插，边屏气凝神，单手顶着按摩棒的底部，酝酿着体内的神力。不一会儿，空气中只听见噼噼啪啪的电流响声，Loki发出“啊啊啊啊”的尖叫，全身都被那股刺激推到了最巅峰，又被痛感死死捆绑住，就是无法正常坠落。这种无法得到完整高潮的痛苦让他低下头，隔着泪花去看他被刺激到麻木的阴唇之间：Thor的三根手指抵在玩具根部，源源不断的蓝色电流正被他输进那个连家用电器都算不上的按摩棒，激发后者近乎癫狂的疯狂抽插和震动；但即使是放在往常超负荷的工作也消耗不掉雷神的微弱神力，所以更多一部分电力通过空气传导，尽数嘣在Loki脆弱的阴唇、会阴和勃起根部，好像一连串电蓝色的小火花。

“混蛋！！！！”又疼又爽嗓子都劈了的小王子放声尖叫，“是叫你手动不是叫你发电！！！啊啊啊啊不行啊啊停、停下啊啊，火花溅到阴蒂上了！！哥哥住手！！好疼啊！！”

“我还以为你是叫我动手给按摩棒充电呢，”白切黑的大王子露出温厚的笑，“可我看你很喜欢啊，流了这么多水，里面还嘬得那么紧。你这样我根本抽不出来啊。”说着还握住按摩棒的底端一阵前后捣弄，刺激得Loki直翻白眼。

邪神已经哭出来了。“谁说要你拔出来的？！神力停下就好了……啊呀——里面那里，再，一点点——”

“是再多一点点吗？那好，我再多充一点电过去，准备好哦——”

噼噼啪啪，火神宮深处响起一阵挤压变形的高声尖叫。

今天神域里也四处传播着大王子躲在亲兄弟宫殿里虐待少男少女的流言蜚语呢。


End file.
